


Don't Speak

by beloved_key



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Garrison trio, Illness, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Team as Family, Whump, hunk is team mom don't @ me, strep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloved_key/pseuds/beloved_key
Summary: “Morning, buddy!” Hunk greeted. Lance waved vaguely in his general direction, absently looking through the cupboards until he found a cup and some of the tea leaves Hunk had managed to figure out on a past resupply. Hunk and Pidge exchanged concerned glances while Lance just went about making tea.





	Don't Speak

Lance was a bit later than usual coming to breakfast that morning. Not horribly late, sure; still, everyone glanced up curiously when he shuffled in, still blinking the sleep from his eyes, looking so tired that it was a miracle he appeared to have successfully removed his face mask.

“Morning, buddy!” Hunk greeted. Lance waved vaguely in his general direction, absently looking through the cupboards until he found a cup and some of the tea leaves Hunk had managed to figure out on a past resupply. Hunk and Pidge exchanged concerned glances while Lance just went about making tea. Shiro and Keith were continuing their previous conversation, too absorbed in talk about their upcoming lion training to notice the other three.

“You’re up late.” Pidge tried teasing, but Lance just shrugged, finishing his brewing and plopping down next to Hunk, which in and of itself was unusual; he normally preferred to sit next to Keith for maximum potential ribbing of said paladin, but this morning he just slumped against Hunk’s shoulder.

“Tired?” Hunk asked. Lance shrugged again, sipping at his tea and wincing. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances again.

“What’s wrong?” Pidge decided to finally cut to the chase. Lance grimaced, gesturing to his throat.

“Sore throat. No biggie.” His voice was nothing more than a harsh, crackling whisper. Pidge’s eyebrows shot up.

“You sure?” She asked, as Hunk reached over and palmed Lance’s forehead. “How is he?” She directed this question to Hunk, when Lance just shrugged again.

“Hmm…” Hunk frowned. “Bit of a fever. Not too bad yet, but…”

“Here.” Pidge leaned forward, feeling Lance’s neck, then reaching up behind his ears. The lack of squawking or teasing on Lance’s part added to the other two’s worry. “Those are definitely swollen…”

“What d’you think?” Hunk asked. Pidge frowned uncertainly

“Lance, are you congested at all? Do you feel like you need to cough?” She questioned. Lance just shook his head, forcing down another sip of tea. “How about your head, and stomach? Any pain there?” He gestured to his head and nodded slightly, then to his stomach and shook his head.

Hunk caught on to Pidge’s line of questioning. “You think he has strep?”

“Or something like it. Hard to see how he could’ve picked up the exact strain in space…” Pidge muttered. “Was your throat sore yesterday?” Lance nodded. “How about the day before.” Again, a nod, but this time accompanied by an uncertain hand shake. “Just a little bit?” Another nod. Pidge turned to Hunk. “Well, I’m no doctor, but it sounds like textbook strep to me.”

“Wait, who has strep?” Shiro had finally noticed what the others were doing, and he and Keith were now paying attention, eyeing Lance with concern, who was still slumped over on Hunk, sipping painfully at his tea.

“We think Lance does.” Hunk filled them in. “He checks about all the boxes, and he has a slight fever. It might not be done rising yet, though.”

Keith grimaced. “Normally, I’m entirely in favor of anything that shuts Lance up--” Lance shot him a glare. “But strep sucks. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t wish that on anybody.”

Appeased, Lance shrugged again, trying another sip and whimpering slightly. Hunk wrapped an arm around his shoulder comfortingly, and Shiro leaned forward to test Lance’s fever himself.

“You’re definitely feeling a bit toasty there, buddy.” Shiro’s tone was full of sympathy. “Looks like you’re gonna have to sit training out today. Maybe we should talk to Coran about an antibiotic.”

“We’ll need a proper test to make sure it’s a bacteria first.” Pidge cut in. “But if it is, then yeah, definitely. Might not want to mess around with space strep.”

“I can still trai--” Lance’s voice (such as it was) cut off suddenly, and his hand jumped to his throat as he struggled not to tear up.

“Nope. Bed rest.” Shiro ordered, standing up. “I’m going to go talk to Coran about possible treatments. Pidge, Hunk, think you can keep an eye on him? Send Keith to get us if he gets worse.”

“Obviously.” Pidge rolled her eyes, while Hunk was already laser-focused on Lance, promising to make him a new drink with some honey-like substance he’d been experimenting with. Keith watched on uncertainly, eventually reminding the others that Lance should probably be in bed. They ended up having to carry him; Lance had already fallen asleep on Hunk’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little sickfic, classic. Thanks for reading, feel free to comment/kudos, love you!


End file.
